1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to data/information collection systems and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to proximity contactless automated data/information collection systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The number and frequency of fee and/or information based transactions that individuals engage in has increased dramatically over the years. As a result of this increase in transactions, the amount of paper produced and time spent engaging in and processing these transactions has also increased. Proximity card technology has been used effectively to reduce waste by eliminating the need for paper or plastic in some transactions and to increase efficiency of these transactions by reducing the time spent engaging in and processing these transactions.
Proximity card technology can be advantageously utilized in a wide variety of applications. One significant application concerns replacing small ticket/cash transactions. Worldwide, approximately 80% (225 billion) of all cash transactions are under $20 US. Proximity cards can be used to replace cash in many of these instances by allowing individuals to have value deducted from their cards as they make purchases or have value added in return for proper consideration. Other applications include, but are not limited to, use of a card as a driver's license with all of the relevant driving history stored therein, as a passport with stored visa information, as a healthcare card with a complete medical history and insurance information, or as a phone or mass-transit card with a prepaid value that is deducted from the card with the use of services. Indeed, proximity card technology can be used with any transaction that involves the exchange of data/information between individuals and an institution.
Proximity card technology has already been used effectively in mass-transit systems. Cubic Corporation, the current assignee of this patent application, developed such a system as is disclosed in International Application Number PCT/US92/08892, titled “Non-Contact Automatic Fare Collection System,” filed Oct. 19, 1992, and published May 13, 1993, as WO 93/09516.
In this system, the proximity card retains a fare value representative of funds available for use by its holder. Value is automatically debited from the proximity card in accordance with the applicable transit fare schedules or credited in exchange for proper consideration. Waste is reduced through the elimination of paper and plastic disposable fare tickets. System throughput efficiency is also enhanced by the increased transaction speed. A typical proximity card transaction takes place roughly seven times faster than the time it takes to pass a paper ticket through a standard mechanical transport. Also, a passenger does not need to waste time finding and removing the card from a personal storage area, such as a purse or wallet, because data is transmitted via a radio frequency (“RF”) field. Thus no physical or even visual contact between the proximity card and Target (reader/writer device) is required.
A demonstration system generally applying the teachings of the PCT/US92/08892 application is currently operating in the Washington Metro Area Transit Authority (WMATA) mass-transit system for rail service, ground transportation (buses), and parking lots. In the WMATA system currently in use, fare data is transmitted between the stationary GO CARD® system terminal, referred to herein as a Target, and a proximity card, referred to herein as a Tag, via a RF field.
A stationary GO CARD® system terminal consists of a Target and a Host (i.e., controlling computer). The Target includes a modulator/demodulator and an antenna designed to transmit, via an RF field with a carrier frequency of 13.56 MHz, a message modulated upon the carrier signal. During operation, the Target emits a continuous RF field designed to evoke a response from a Tag entering in the general proximity of the Target. Once a Tag is brought within range, the Target's RF transmission provides power to the Tag, and the Target sends a message to wakeup the Tag. The Tag wakes up and establishes an authenticated communication channel with the Host through the Target. The Host can then query the Tag for its stored data and write new data into the Tag. Upon completion of this transaction, the Tag is put back to sleep (inactive state).